


Kids

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that you thought about it, you and Levi hadn’t really talked about having kids. Sure, every so often after Isabel went back to her aunt’s house you or Levi would joke that you were part-time parents, and you definitely made it clear you thought babies were adorable, but you two hadn’t really sat down and discussed having a kid. <i> We’ve got enough money for it, that’s for sure. I think I’m ready to be a mom, but I don’t know about Levi. I think he’s more than capable but whether or not he wants a baby, I don’t know. </i> You both had traveled the world, gotten hitched, worked careers you both liked for a while. You’d done the settling down part, maybe it was time to move onto the having kids part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

This day could _not_ get any worse. You forgot your umbrella at home on the rainiest day of the year, you managed to spill coffee all over your brand new blouse, and to top it all of your boss laid you off today. You sat in traffic silently fuming about your misfortunes; of course you’d get caught in stop and go traffic. _I should’ve taken the streets. It would’ve been faster,_ you grumbled as you checked your rearview mirror. Your phone rang and you fiddled with your Bluetooth, trying to answer the call.

“What took you so long?” your husband Levi demanded when you finally managed to pick up.

“This Bluetooth shit is crazy, all right? I’m not a tech wizard,” you replied sharply. 

“Bad day at work?”

“Do you like the idea of me being a stay-at-home wife?”

“If it makes you happy then sure, just as long as you don’t turn into one of those weird wine-obsessed housewives.”

“Well I’m glad you’re open to it because I got laid off today.”

“That sucks.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Listen, I’m taking Isabel home and I was going to pick something up for dinner since it’s Friday and I’m sure as hell not cooking. What do you want tonight?”

“Can you just get pizza, or something? And twelve bottles of wine? I need to start building my reputation as a wine-obsessed housewife.”

“Fuck you, [First].” You could practically see the disdainful look on Levi’s face.

“I love you too, Levi,” you laughed.  

“All right, I’ll go drop off Isabel and then pick up a pizza. I’ll see you at home.”

“Sounds good.” Thankfully Levi hung up and ended the call so you didn’t have to. He’d bought you a new car a few months ago and you weren’t completely used to it yet. That and this Bluetooth stuff makes absolutely no sense. Your whole house was made of high-tech gadgets and ninety-five percent of the time Levi was the one having to help you work things and the other five percent was he and Farlan fixing things because it was broken. 

Part of you wondered if his love of technology was what made him so active in legal and illegal ways to make money so he could buy nice things. Back in college when you first met him he was an academically smart thug selling meth and coke. As much as it initially disgusted you, he made bank doing that and let’s face it, he spoiled you and gifts are miracles in college. You were the only girl on the Trost University campus with a closet full of Betsey Johnson clothes and you liked it like that. 

Eventually, you made it through traffic and got home safely. Levi’s car was still in the garage and part of you felt relieved; coming back to an empty home sucked. 

“Hey,” you called out, walking into the living room. Levi was sitting at the island in your kitchen, already eating dinner. 

“Hey. I just got our usual,” Levi said, nodding to the boxes on the counter. You hurried over to him and piled a few slices onto a plate. A book rested not too far from the pizza boxes. It was bright purple and had black lettering on it, simply declaring that it was a scrapbook. You grabbed it and flipped through the pages. Images of the past few years were inside it, starting from when Levi first brought your honorary kid Isabel home to a few days ago when you and Levi had your second anniversary. “This is so fucking cute, I can’t even,” you said, glancing over at Levi. “Did Isabel make this?”

“Yeah, she wanted to thank me and Farlan for getting her out of her old home so she made us both a scrapbook,” he replied. 

“She’s such a sweet kid when she wants to be. I’m sorry I had any doubts about you bringing her into our lives,” you told him, putting the book at the far edge of the island and far away from the greasy food. 

“Hey, she was in a bad situation and needed help. I couldn’t say no, could I?” he responded. You gave him a sly grin. 

“I think we both know the real reason you took her in,” you said, getting up. You stood behind him, your arms wrapped around his waist and your face nuzzling his neck. “Admit it. You like kids.”

“I don’t like kids. They’re fucking gross,” he defended himself. 

“Aw, don’t try to hide it. You’re just a big softie who wants babies,” you giggled. 

“I’m not a softie. I killed a man once for cutting off Izzy’s hair,” he reminded you. 

“If that doesn’t scream ‘Papa Wolf’ then I don’t know what does.” You let go of him and refilled your plate before sitting back down

“It still doesn’t make me soft,” he replied.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” you waved it away. Now that you thought about it, you and Levi hadn’t really talked about having kids. Sure, every so often after Isabel went back to her aunt’s house you or Levi would joke that you were part-time parents, and you definitely made it clear you thought babies were adorable, but you two hadn’t really sat down and discussed having a kid. _We’ve got enough money for it, that’s for sure. I think I’m ready to be a mom, but I don’t know about Levi. I think he’s more than capable but whether or not he wants a baby, I don’t know._ You both had traveled the world, gotten hitched, worked careers you both liked for a while. You’d done the settling down part, maybe it was time to move onto the having kids part.

“Hey, [First]?” Levi asked, looking at you with a strange kind of intent that you never really saw in his eyes. _Unless he’s going to tell me something serious,_   you thought, anxiety gnawing at your stomach. 

“Yeah?” 

"Are you an orphanage?” _What?_ You gave him an odd look, thoroughly confused at his question.  A smug smirk tugged at his lips, seemingly celebrating the fact he threw you for a loop. “‘Cause I want to give you kids."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is an apology fic. I'm (somewhat) sorry for the huge flood of Rivetra please have this as semi-compensation.  
> 2\. My friend said this pickup line in a Skype chat and I cried I laughed so hard. So thanks Lucas. This fic is all your fault.


End file.
